Océan-class Corvette
The Océan-class Corvette is a capital-type warship from Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. One of the smallest ships in the Novran-Archelonian Navy, the Océan-class makes up in fighter-type manuverability, while possessing heavy firepower to provide defense for larger ships like the Congreve-class Battleship & the Clovis-class Cruiser. Overview The Océan-class Corvette is one of the oldest tried and true designs of its series, and was the primary Corvette of the Navy of the Dual Monarchy from when the first ship entered service in 145 BDC (23279 EUC) until the last ship was struck from the roster in it's original role in 4 BDC (23420 EUC). The class served in multiple engagements over it's long 140 year career, including the Novaran-Archelonian War of Succession (where it saw the only losses of the ship in its history), the Boshin War in Yamato, The Bourgognese War & the Azurian War , among others. Layout The Océan-class Corvette was designed by the shipwright Antoine de Lacroix, designed as light picket ships with its armament concentrated amidships. Three airtight gummi-block bulkheads were fitted in the hull, and was fitted with a reinforced pair of ramming prongs for a ram attack into an enemy capital ship. Propulsion The Océan-class Corvette had a small engine block containing 2 main engine exhausts powered by a single nuclear-powered reactor. This allowed the ship to travel in an excess of 8,000,000 miles at a course of 1740 mph (2800 km/hr; Mach 2.29), with a top speed of 2051 mph (3300 km/hr, Mach 2.7). Armament The Corvette is equipped with the following armaments: *4x 240-mm Cannon Batteries, focused on the bow end of the ship *4x 190-mm Cannon Batteries, 2 each focused on the sides of the ship, near the center. *4x 160-mm Cannon Batteries, on Turrets at the stern end of the ship *An array of Flak Cannon Batteries strewn across the ship to deter enemy bombers. List of Océan-class Corvettes (31 Ships in class) -HMS Océan -HMS Atlantique -HMS Pacifique -HMS Indien -HMS Arctique -HMS Antarctique -HMS Terre -HMS Commerce de Marseille (Converted to a Aerial Prison, 102 BDC) -HMS Côte d'Or -HMS Montagne -HMS Peuple (Captured by the Forces loyal to Prince Charles, War of the Novaran-Archelonian Succession, 134 BDC) -HMS Dauphin Royal (Destroyed during the Battle of Lac Richard, War of the Novaran-Archelonian Succession, 134 BDC) -HMS Sans Culotte (Destroyed during the Battle of Lac Richard, War of the Novaran-Archelonian Succession, 134 BDC) -HMS Orient -HMS Majestueux -HMS Monarque -HMS Royal Louis -HMS Impérial (Captured by the Forces loyal to Prince Charles, War of the Novaran-Archelonian Succession, 134 BDC) -HMS Vengeur (Destroyed during the Battle of Nievre, War of the Novaran-Archelonian Succession, 131 BDC) -HMS Montebello (Transferred to the Novaran-Archelonian Naval Academy, 41 BDC) -HMS Héros -HMS Souverain -HMS Trocadéro (Destroyed in an Accidental Fire, 65 BDC) -HMS Formidable (Destroyed in an Accidental Fire, 65 BDC) -HMS Inflexible -HMS Duc de Bordeaux -HMS Colosse -HMS Ville-de-Paris (Converted to Armed Transport Ship, 31 BDC) -HMS Comte-d'Artois (Converted to Aerial Barracks Ship, 3 BDC) -HMS Tonnant (Transferred to the Novaran-Archelonian Naval Academy, 40 BDC) -HMS Suffren Trivia *The First wave of Ships of this class are named after Real Life names for various Oceans. The second wave is named after ships belonging to the former Ocean-class ships of the line operated by the Royal French Navy. Category:Unsungverse Category:Gummi ships & Other vehicles